babysitting mouth
by free2rap
Summary: Friday night and steph finds herself babsitting her least favorite goonie better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting mouth

**O**kay this is my first story my computers stuck on capital letters

so friday night and steph finds herself babysitting her least favorite goonie.

rated T ROMANCE, DRAMA steph/mouth

! BRING bring! a hand slipped out of a mound of covers "hello" mumbled a sleepy voice "wow mouth never heard you so quiet" chirped mouths friend mikey a tousled head popped out as mouth rubbed his eye silently glaring at his alarm clock "mouth hey mouth you still there" mikey said sounding irratated "huh oh yeah still here mike" "GOOD what ya doing tonight? CAUSE MY parents are going to some sort of dance and all the goonies are chilling here, well cept steph she's doing a favor for her dad, so you coming?" mouth tried to focus on what mikey said and ignore the sudden beating of his heart at the mention of stephs name "sure mikey don't see why not i'll ask my mum in a bit 'and call you back" mouth answered quickly before hanging up he rubbed his face before heading down for breakfast.

sooo what do ya think? review please if i get two reviews i'll update again tomorrow **thanks free2rap**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY guys i'm back so i know i haven't updated in ages but i've had collage exams and i was in hospital for ages so please forgive me anyway on to the story

disclaimer:nope

Mouth walked down stairs stopping when he realized the kitchen door was shut

"I can't do this anymore" mouths moms voice was hushed mouth leaned closer his parents had been very secretive lately

"I know what do you expect me to do? we divorce now and my company will take the hit" mouths dad pratically snarled, mouth gasped in surprise quickly covering his mouth in surprise his parents wanted a divorce? why? he thought his mom spoke again " we have to talk to our lawer tonight"

" i know i spoke to one of my collegues he said his daughter will babysit clark" his dad muttered

"lets not tell him yet frank ( an it never mentions mouths parents names so i made them up ;) he doesn't need to know yet" clarks mom sounded close to tears now, mouth found himself choking back his own tears as he backed away from the door he ran upstairs and sat on his bed breathing heavily and struggling not to cry he choked out a muffled sob "clark sweetie breakfast in five" mouths mom sounded bright and cheery nothing like it was a minute ago "coming mom" mouth did his best to match his moms happiness but it seemed flat and emocionless he dried his eyes sighing he trugged downstairs. in the kitchen his mom was at the oven frying bacon his father was sat at the table reading his paper, the same as every morning, everything seemed normal, but mouth knew better nothing was ever going to be normal again " mornin' kiddo" his dad said with somewhat forced cheeriness

"mornin' dad " mouth muttered slouching in his chair

" Clark your father and i are going out to dinner this evening and a babysitter will be coming over to watch you" his mom said briskly mouth knew where they were going but he knew he should resist a babysitter to retain a sense of normalness so instead of crawling back to bed like he wanted to he said instead " aww come on mom i don't need a babysitter none of the guys need babysitting why do i? i'm just as responsible as them in fact i'm more responsible like ten times as responsible i don't need a babysitter!" mouth was a little out of breath at that point but he thought he did quite well acting like nothing was wrong " clark the babysitter will be here at six and you will be polite and courteus got it?" his father said sternly mouth nodded wich was how he found himself sitting in the front room at ten to six cursing his luck the one night he wanted to be alone and he was stuck with some babysitter he was willing to bet any money that it was some stuck-up rich kid like troy who'd think it was fun to bully him for the evening as if life isn't bad enough he thought dispairingly then the bell rang " clark the door " his dad said from the chair

" i hear the door dad " he muttered slyly

"clark get the door!" his dad said mouth sighed getting out of his chair he dragged his feet along the hallway, he slowly opened the door to reveal, "Stef" mouth yelped in surprise, stef smirked " hello mouth" and that is why i never bet mouth thought absently.

There you go an extra long chappie because i made you wait so long if you have any questions please don't hesitate to pm me and reveiw please it makes me happy to know what you think

peace out dudes

FREE2RAP

ere...


End file.
